It Only Took Us Nine Years to Get Here
by Natalie122333
Summary: L/L after the revival kitchen scene. Smut with a bit of fluff and a little seriousness...


**I have a few ideas for revival/post revival fics. This is the first one and my 2** **nd** **smutty story haha.**

* * *

They kissed until the need for oxygen became too much. Lorelai kept her arms around him and laid her head on Luke's shoulder. He held onto her tighter. Neither of them spoke for a minute.

Lorelai sniffled.

"You okay?" Luke whispered, rubbing her back gently.

Lorelai lifted her head and looked at him. "I'm so happy." She said dreamily.

There were happy tears rolling down her face, Luke realized.

"Me too," He whispered back and pulled her even closer.

She laid her head back down for a second then lifted it again. "Ugh." She pulled away.

"What?" Luke was confused.

"I forgot I need to shower. Either you didn't notice my smell or you're being sweet and ignoring it."

Luke chuckled, "I didn't really notice it." He reached out for her.

Lorelai shook her head. "No, I need to shower now." She took her hat off and ran a hand through her hair. "Meet me in the bedroom in fifteen minutes." She grinned.

He raised his eyebrows. She smirked then walked past him, stopping to pet Paul Anka before she headed upstairs. He heard her talking to the dog, "Was Daddy nice to you while I was gone?" He rolled his eyes and chose not to object to her referring to him as the canine's father.

After Lorelai got in the shower, Luke went into the bedroom and took off his flannel, hat undershirt and jeans. He figured he would save them some time.

Lorelai came into the bedroom ten minutes later. Her wet hair was up in a bun and she had her robe on.

Luke was sitting on the bed in his boxers.

"Well, hello handsome." Lorelai said.

She stood in front of the bed. "I thought I was supposed to help you strip your clothes." She teased.

Luke stood, "I figured I'd save us some time." He said in a low voice. He wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her close.

She squirmed out of his arms. "Sit back." She told him.

Luke frowned but he sat back down on the bed.

Lorelai slowly untied her robe and removed it, revealing blue lacy lingerie.

Luke smirked.

"You like?" She asked.

"I love." He answered.

She grinned, recalling the last time she wore it, his birthday last year. She motioned for him to lie down.

He raised his eyebrows and gestured for her to come to him. She didn't move until he lied down. She got on the bed and held herself over him.

Luke pulled her down and their lips collided in a deep kiss. Their kissing soon became heated and Lorelai pulled back to take a breath. She moved off him and unclasped her bra. Luke took her hands in his, telling her that he wanted to take the lead.

He reached up and slowly pushed her bra straps down. Once he had thrown her bra to the side, he cupped her breasts in his hand and tugged at her nipples.

She moaned and closed her eyes. Her hand moved south and she slipped it into his boxers. When she stroked him, he grunted and let go of her breasts.

Lorelai removed her hand and stared down at him. He met her gaze and she felt herself blush. It had been a while since they made love. He snaked his arm around her waist and pulled her back down.

She kissed him softly. He pulled away and whispered "Lorelai."

"Mmm?" She murmured.

His hand was resting on her ass and he slipped a finger inside her panties. Lorelai smirked and moved away again. She got off the bed and removed her panties. She sat back on the bed in front of him. He kissed her quickly before he got up and took off his boxers.

He got back on the bed and pulled her close. They kissed for a bit before she pulled away again. She gently pushed on his chest. He took the hint and lied on his back. She wanted to be on top.

Lorelai slowly dragged her hand down his body, stopping at his belly button. He watched her intently, fully aroused. She gripped his cock and pumped him a couple times.

"Lorelai." He grunted. He needed to be inside her now.

Lorelai giggled and slowly lowered herself down on him. He gripped her hips and once he filled her they both let out a moan.

"Luke." She breathed. She closed her eyes and began rocking her hips. He matched her rhythm and the sound of their moans and grunts filled the room.

He pulled her down for a kiss and she stopped moving, pressing her body against his. He pressed her forehead to hers. They caught their breath for a few seconds before he took the lead, thrusting up into her at a fast pace.

"Oh, ah Luke," She gasped, feeling her climax coming. She pushed herself up and met his thrusts.

He let her take the lead again and moved one of his hands to her clit. He rubbed it with his thumb and she moaned even louder. With a few more movements of her hips, she came.

"Luke." She sighed contentedly. She collapsed on top of him. He wrapped an arm around her and kissed her hair.

They laid in silence for a few minutes. Lorelai frowned when she realized something. She moved off of Luke and looked down at him.

"Luke you didn't…" She trailed off.

Luke was drifting off and he opened his eyes. "What?"… "Oh. It's okay."

"No it's not. I want my man to be satisfied." She winked at him awkwardly.

"I already told that I'm not unsatisfied."

She hit him playfully. "I meant a different kind of satisfied." She leaned down and kissed him deeply. After pulling away from him, she whispered, "I'm ready for round two."

"Is that so?" He said gruffly.

She nodded enthusiastically and lied next to him. He smiled and moved so that he was above her. He quickly eased himself into her and she gasped with pleasure. He moved slowly and she wrapped her legs around his hips, urging him to move faster.

Luke grunted and started moving in and out of her quickly. He kissed her fast and hard.

Lorelai sighed happily. No man had ever given her this much pleasure before, only Luke could satisfy her this way. He changed his angle of penetration so that his shaft hit her clit with every thrust.

"Luke." She moaned.

"Lorelai," He gasped. He thrusted even faster and after three thrusts, his climax came. He held still as he emptied into her. She ran her hands up and down his back.

Luke kissed her twice then pulled out and started to move off her.

"No!" She said loudly, pulling him back down.

"I'll crush you." He muttered.

"I'm fine." She hugged him close.

He sighed as he felt her fingers in his hair. He stayed on top of her for a few more seconds then held himself above her. They shared a few tender kisses before he moved next to her.

She immediately snuggled up to him, resting her head in the crook of his arm.

"That was… wow." He panted.

"It was hot." Lorelai declared.

He chuckled and rubbed her back.

Lorelai lifted her head and moved so that he could look at her face.

"I love you." She said simply.

He smiled softly, "I love you too."

She grinned and quickly kissed his cheek before she laid her head back down.

They laid snuggled together in silence for a few minutes before he spoke again.

"I missed you." He admitted.

"Aw I missed you too hon… so much." She pressed her lips together and reached down with her left hand. She took his hand in hers and squeezed.

"I'm never leaving again." She said seriously.

He kissed her temple. "Good." He whispered.

They remained cuddled together for a few more minutes before Lorelai got up.

"Where are you going?" He asked.

"I'm looking for your flannel, the one you were wearing."

"It's in the hamper."

Lorelai opened the hamper and removed the flannel.

"It's dirty." He muttered.

"I don't care." She put it on and buttoned it up. She got back in bed.

"You have to admit, I look good in it."

Luke smiled.

"I'm exhausted." She sighed. She lied down and pulled the covers over herself. "Are you okay with going to bed now?" She asked.

He nodded.

"Good because I can't sleep without you next to me another night,"

He kissed her softly. "'Night,"

"Night," She pecked his lips.

He turned off the lamp on his nightstand, the only light on in the room. She faced away from him, but her arm was bent back a little, reaching for him. He rolled over to her and loosely wrapped his arm around her waist.

She smiled and closed her eyes. They were both asleep within minutes.

Luke woke hours later to find Lorelai still close to him but no longer in his embrace. He put his arm over her and moved the flannel aside to press a kiss to her shoulder.

"Morning," He whispered.

She groaned and opened her eyes. "Morning,"

He glanced at the clock on her nightstand, it was eight o' clock. "It's early, you can go back to sleep." He felt bad for waking her up.

"No it's okay." She whispered.

He reached down and took her left hand in his. He played with her engagement ring. She turned to face him.

"Still in shock?" She asked. "I'm amazed that we're finally getting married after all these years."

He just nodded.

She beamed. "I can call you my husband soon."

He looked into her eyes and smiled.

"I'm happy." He told her simply.

"I know." She answered. She laced her fingers through his and draped her foot over his body.

"I'm happy too." She didn't take her eyes off him.

He brought their joined hands to his mouth and kissed the back of hers.

She giggled then looked down.

"Lorelai?"

She met his gaze. "I'm just… I can't help but be a little upset that it took us nine years to get here. We've been living together for nine years; we've been pretty stable for nine years!" She let out a breath. "I've been happy all of this time but we still have issues."

He looked away then looked back at her. "Yeah, but no one's perfect. No relationship is perfect."

"I know. I just wish we could have gotten here sooner."

"Hey." He said gently.

She looked at him. He tipped her chin up.

"We're here now and we made it through everything. We made it."

She nodded then frowned. "But Luke, you have to promise me." She stopped and looked him in the eye.

"Promise you what?" He questioned.

"Promise me that we'll talk about things. You'll tell me if you're unhappy or if you're stressed or hurt or anything."

"I promise." He squeezed her hand. "You have to promise the same."

"I promise too." She said.

"Come here." He tugged on her hand.

She smiled and moved closer. She laid her head on his chest.

He pulled her hair out of its bun and ran his fingers through her curls.

They laid there peacefully for a few minutes before Lorelai suddenly remembered something.

She shot up, "Oh my god! I have to tell Rory we're engaged!"

Luke laughed. "Go." He said gently.

She grinned and leaned down to kiss the spot under his ear and then got out of bed and headed downstairs, still wearing his flannel.

Luke smiled and closed his eyes, deciding to stay in bed a little longer. By the end of the day, the whole town and probably Emily would know they were engaged and he wanted some peace and quiet before the chaos that was sure to come.

* * *

 **Author's note: Thank you for reading. Please feel free to leave a review.**


End file.
